Lieutenant Adventures 2017 Spring Special
by Liam3015
Summary: It's a new year and it's a new Lieutenant. We saw the Lieutenant regenerate last October but he is now stabilised. He is not as nice, though, as he once was.


Lieutenant Adventures Spring Special 7 February 2017. Savagery.

Previously: The Lieutenant smiled and looked down at his work. He washed the blood off himself at a nearby tap in the wall and waited to dry. He walked over to the door and pulled out his energy screwdriver. He zapped the door, walked out and locked it again. He looked around and smiled.

An attendant noticed him. "Sorry sir, who are you?"

The Lieutenant took out his psychic paper and showed the attendant.

"Oh, very good, sir, as you were," he said and walked away.

The Lieutenant walked off.

A spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere and flew down towards the Pacific Ocean, it ploughed down through the ocean and landed at the bottom. They were on High Red Alert. A mass murder had taken place. When they arrived, the occupants of the spaceship investigated - Space Crabs, they were - and they swore that whoever was behind it would suffer for it.

The commander sniffed. "I smell a Time Lord," he said. "A Time Lord did this," he said. "We will visit Gallifrey for this and we will kill the Time Lord responsible," he vowed.

Lieutenant Adventures 2017.

The Lieutenant was walking around the ship, putting on a fake smile to all he saw. He found his way to the kitchen.

The chef looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant. "Can I borrow a knife?" he asked.

New intro: watch?v=Wn50EQ8IQhk

"What for?" asked the chef.

The Lieutenant couldn't believe the stupidity of the chef. "Cutting," he said.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, help yourself," said the chef.

"Thank you, although, I didn't need your permission," said the Lieutenant. He opened the draw and took a knife. He was wearing gloves. He slipped the knife into his boot.

"But of course you need permission, they're dangerous and I don't know who you are!" exclaimed the chef.

The Lieutenant took up another knife, swung round and caught the chef in a head lock and held the knife to his neck. "Tell anyone I was here and I will kill you, remain quiet and do your work, do you understand?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Not a chance," said the chef.

The Lieutenant cut his throat and wrists and left the blood-stained knife down. Then he left the kitchen. He walked along, fake smiling, once again. He found an empty room, it had sofas, a bed, a supply of food, a fridge full of wine and a key in the lock of the door. Perfect. He went in, locked the door, got himself a slice of cheesecake and a glass of red wine and settled on the sofa. He sighed happily. Life was good.

A security officer on board the ship came across the horses that the Lieutenant had butchered. He raised the alarm immediately.

An alarm sounded suddenly. The Lieutenant looked around and briefly wondered, 'What's going on? Am I going to die?'

A voice came across the system. "There is a murderer on board, please leave your rooms and leave everything behind and make your way to the lobby. Thank you."

The Lieutenant relaxed. They meant him. He settled back again and sighed happily.

In the lobby, the captain shouted over the terrified crowd."Can everyone please hand me up their room keys!" he exclaimed.

"What about our stuff?" one lady asked.

"Madam, there is a very dangerous murderer on board, right not I would have thought your stuff wasn't your main priority." He turned to his team of security officers. "Lock the cockpit," he said.

They nodded and went.

In the Lieutenant's room, meanwhile, the Lieutenant had finished three glasses of red wine and his mood changed to champagne. So, he opened a bottle of champagne and filled his glass. Briefly he heard his mum's voice in his ears. "Whatever you do, never ever, do you hear me, ever, mix drinks." He paused, looking at the champagne in his glass. Then he took a sip. It was good. His mum wasn't here. He was. He went back to the sitting room and sat down. What a good life it was.

"Have I got all room keys?" asked the captain in the lobby. "Has anyone not given me a key?" he asked. "It would be nice to be answered," he said.

The lady who was worried about her stuff spoke up, "Sir, there is a dangerous murderer on board, I would have thought that being answered was not your main priority."

The captain couldn't help smiling. This lady was good. He turned round and handed the bag of keys to the security officers. "I trust the cockpit is locked and the pilot and co-pilot will resume normal flight?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," sad the security officers.

"Search all rooms. If you come across the killer, you have my permission to kill them and dump the body in space. I trust you have guns on you? Good. If you come across an unaccessible room, take the necessary precautions. Off you go," he said.

"Yes, sir," chorused the security officers and went.

In the Lieutenant's room, the Lieutenant had dozed off and and the champagne had all gone down his front. Little did he know he was about to wake up to fun and games.

The security officers came across the Lieutenant's room. They tried the door. Locked. They looked at the room number, 215, and then searched the bag for the key. It wasn't there. They banged on the door. "Is someone in there?" one of them called. "If there is someone in there, you need to get out now, there is a dangerous murderer on board and your lives might be at risk," they called again. No answer.

Inside the Lieutenant's room, the Lieutenant woke up. "Poxy champagne," he said, realising it was all over him. There was banging and shouting at the door. He felt like saying "What?" and "No, no-one's in here," but he didn't. He just reached down to his boot, took out the knife and stood looking at the back of the door. While the shouting continued, he looked at his watch. "When you're ready, no rush," he said to himself.

The men looked at each other. They got ready, all eight of them and they began to kick down the door. It took them all three turns at knocking the door down before it fell in. Nothing prepared them for what came next. A man was standing there, looking at his watch, waiting for them. "You took your time," he said, looking up. "Who are you?" asked one of them.

"I'm the Lieutenant. I'm a Time Lord. I'm 4420 years old and I'm from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. This is the story of how I killed you," he said.

The med looked at each other, confused.

"It all started with a knife," said the Lieutenant, holding his knife and before they blinked, he had cut four of their throats and stabbed the other four in the heart for good measure. Then he was gone. On his part though, no, of course he couldn't move that fast, he hypnotised them into briefly thinking he was invisible so he could appear to move in a flash. He went onwards until he found a side door and he slipped through it. There was a disgusting smell in here. Yep, he was in the right place. Soon enough, he came across the horses and then the TARDIS. He went over to the TARDIS and stepped in. Once inside, he dematerialised the TARDIS with difficulty and the Cloister Bell rang briefly.

10 years later.

The captain was still captain with the company. He was now 28 years old and his real name, you should know, is Ginger Cobb.

The lady who was concerned about her stuff survived the Lieutenant's attack with all her stuff. She was now 32 years old and her real name, you should know, was Brett Mullins.

Ginger and Brett Cobb stood on a beach surrounded by their friends and family, kissing. They had just tied the knot.

The Lieutenant will be back in Series 11.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Ginger Cobb

Chris Brown

Brett Cobb

Kate Winslet

Security Officers

Demi Lovato

Peter Billingsley

Bob Dylan

Amitabh Buchcham

Jack Black

Vincent D'onofrio

Tommy Lee Jones

Mark Burnitt

The Attendant

Liam Hickey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr.

Fflat 2017.


End file.
